


The Universe Hates Me

by SiriusDustin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusDustin/pseuds/SiriusDustin
Summary: Harry ja Draco vaihtavat kehojaan yön aikana. Tämän vuoksi he saavat tietää uusia asioita toisistaan kouluelämän ulkopuolelta. Miten he saavat omat kehonsa takaisin, ja onnistuvatko he tulemaan vihdoin toimeen?Basically Harry ja Draco tutustuu toisiinsa kesäloman loppuviikot ja ehkä tai ehkä ei joutuu kamppailee tän asian kaa tylypahkassaki. Varoitan, että ffsta löytyy mainintoja pahoinpitelystä. Tästä ei löydy mitään seksi kohtauksia koska 1. se on suomeks helvetin kiusallista ja 2. oon aseksuaali, joten se ois vähä outoa mulle idk. Kiroilua on. Pitäkää hauskaa.Päätin laittaa tän tännekki, alunperin kirjotin wattpadiin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	The Universe Hates Me

Dracon P.O.V

Istuin hiljaisuudessa ruokapöydässä äitini kanssa. kesäloma oli lopuillaan ja kaipasin jo kovasti takaisin tylypahkaan. Kotona elämä oli aina niin... rajoitettua. Nyt tilanne oli kuitenkin hiukan parempi kuin normaalisti...

Vaikka en sitä koskaan olisi myöntänyt tai sanonut ääneen, olin iloinen siitä, ettei isäni ollut enää kotona. Kiitin hiljaisesti mielessäni Potteria, vaikkei hän mua tahalteen isältäni pelastanut... En ole mikään idiootti. Se oli ilmiselvää, että Potter vihasi mua. Enkä mä sitä syytäkään... Voin myöntää, että oon ollut aikamoinen kusipää.

Huokaisin hiljaisesti ajatellen sitä, miten Potter tuskin koskaan lopettaisi mun vihaamista. Ehkä se oli vain kohtalon tapa näyttää, etten ansaitse Potterin kaltaisia idiootteja ystäväkseni.

\---

Makoilin sängylläni lukien uutisia. Ei mitään uutta tietoa Potterista... En voinut vieläkään ymmärtää, miten se typerys joutui niin paljon ongelmiin. Blaise sanoi kerran, että Potter olisi taikonut Professori Snapelle viikset ja saanut koko loppuvuodelle jälki-istuntoa. En tiedä pitäisikö minun uskoa sitä. Ehkei sillä ole väliä, kyseinen huhu ei ole edes hulluimmasta päästä! Tosissani mietin, miten Potter on vielä elossa... Hetken lueskelun jälkeen nukahdin..

\---  
Harryn P.O.V

Halusin jo pois täältä. Ilmeisesti en voisi nähdä Hermionea tai Ronia ennen tylypahkaa! Jotain oli sattunut kuolonsyöjien kanssa ja nyt oli liian vaarallista lähteä minnekään. Ha! Tuskin vaarallisempaa kuin täällä... En ollut saanut ruokaa pariin päivään, koska mokasin kerran, ja Vernon oli ottanut tavaksi käyttää mua nyrkkeilysäkkinä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Sentään sain sovittua asiat Dudleyn kanssa. Siitä on tosiaan ollut apua. Hän on saanut Vernon rauhoittumaan ja vähentämään rangaistuksia. Dudley on myös antanut mulle ruokaa, jos hän huomaa, että olen ollut liian pitkään ilman sitä.

Ehkä selviän pari viimeistä viikkoa hengissä Dudleyn avulla. Ehkä en. Ajattelin aina, että kuolisin sankarillisesti, yrittäen päihittää Voldemortin. Ehkä maailma vihaa mua sittenkin niin paljon, ettei anna mulle sitäkään iloa. "Harry Potter - kuoli setänsä (JOKA ON JÄSTI) pahoinpitelemänä" Säälittävää.

\----

Aamulla heräsin pehmeässä ja mukavassa sängyssä. Olin aivan varma, että nukuin edelleen. Kuitenkin, päätin avata silmäni ja hämmästyin nähdessäni avaran huoneen. Jep, edelleen unessa, ajattelin ja nousin sängystä. Katsoin ympärilleni. Huone oli suuri ja valoisa. Sen seinillä oli Falmouth Falcons huispausjoukkueen julisteita. Huomasin myös tylypahkan kaapuja luihuisen väreissä. Hmm.. Outo uni... Jatkoin huoneen tarkastelua. Huomasin suuren kaapin vieressä peilin. Menin sen luokse ja järkytyin kun huomasin näyttäväni aivan Draco Malfoylta. Miksi näkisin unta siitä, että olisin Malfoy?! Ajattelin hämmentyneenä.

Päätin nipistää itseäni, että pääsisin pois tästä oudosta unesta. En todellakaan halunnut uneksia Malfoysta! Seuraavasta kohtaamisesta tulisi vain normaalia kiusallisempi! Tietenkään nipistäminen ei herättänyt minua.

Huokaisin ja aloin tutkimaan Malfoyn laihaa, mutta lihaksikasta vartaloa. Malfoy on kyllä todella hyvän näköinen... Ajattelin kateellisena. Koskin Malfoyn kasvoja. Hänen ihonsa oli pehmeä ja vaikutti virheettömältä. Seuraavaksi katsoin Malfoyta silmiin. Ne olivat kauniin harmaat! En ollut koskaan ennen edes huomannut. En tiedä oliko Malfoyn kehon katseleminen outoa. Normaalisti en päässyt näkemään näin tarkasti kouluvihollistani. Tottakai otin unesta kaiken hyödyn irti.

Pian tajusin, että mulla- Malfoylla oli kamala kusihätä. Mun.. Tai no Malfoyn kavoja alkoi kuumottaa kyseinen ajatus. Hienoa, en voisi enää koskaan kohdata Malfoyta punastumatta tämän jälkeen! Lähdin Malfoyn huoneesta etsimään vessaa. Hetken vaeltelun jälkeen tajusin kuinka suuri Malfoyn koti oli! En todellakaan tulisi löydämään vessaa täältä ilman apua...

Silloin sain idean! Dobby!!

"Dobby, tarvitsen sun apua!" Sanoin ääneen, toivoen, että uni-Dobbysta olisi apua.

"Harry Pot- Herra Malfoy? Mahtava Harry Potter kutsui Dobbya. Miksi Harry Potter näyttää Herra Malfoylta?" Dobby kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Öh.. En tiedä! Olen kyllä Harry Potter. Dobby, tarvitsen sun apuasi" 

"Oh, Harry Potter tarvitsee Dobbyn apua! Mahtava Harry Potter tarvitsee Dobbyn apua!" Dobby huusi innoissaan.

"Tiedätkö missä täällä on vessa?" Kysyin nolostuneena.

"Dobby tietää!" Dobby sanoi ja tarttui kädestäni.

Yhtäkkiä olimme suuressa vessassa. 

"Kiitos Dobby" Sanoin.

"Niin vaatimaton ja ihmeellinen Harry Potter!!" Dobby sanoi.

\------

Vessareissun jälkeen olin jo tarpeeksi nolostunut. Halusin vain herätä normaaliin elämääni, vaikka komerossa herääminen ei kuulostanutkaan hirveän houkuttelevalta. En todellakaan halunnut nähdä Malfoyta enää koskaan! Mitä Malfoy ajattelisi jos se tietäisi?! Varmasti pitäisi mua yhä suurempana friikkinä!

Menin Malfoyn sängylle sikiöasentoon ahdistuneena. Mikä universumilla on mua vastaan? Ajattelin häpeissäni. 

"Harry Potter?" Dobby huusi oven takaa.

"Mmhh?"

"Dobby huomasi kuinka surulliselta Harry Potter näyttää. Dobby vain haluaisi saada Harry Potterin iloiseksi!" Dobby sanoi.

"Tule vain sisälle, Dobby." Sanoin hymyillen hiukan.

Dobby avasi oven ja istui viereeni.

"Mikä painaa Harry Potterin miltä?" Dobby kysyi.

"Tämä uni on vaan ihan hullu!" Sanoin.

"Oh, mutta tämä ei ole unta, Dobby on aivan varma siitä!"Dobby kertoi.

"Miten niin ei ole unta? Miten muuten mä voisin päätyä Draco Malfoyn kehoon?" Kysyin. 

"Dobby on kuullut vastaavista tapauksista aikaisemminkin. Dobby on nähnyt hänen omin silmin!" Dobby kertoi.

En ollut varma pitäisikö minun uskoa Dobbya vai ei. En todellakaan tiennyt kaikkea taikuudesta, joten miksei tämä sitten olisi mahdollista? On hullumpiakin asioita tapahtunut... Mutta miksi Malfoy?! Ja jos minä olin Malfoyn kehossa.... Se tarkoittaisi, että Malfoy näkisi kuinka säälittävä mun elämäni oikeasti on!

Dobby näki huolestuneen ilmeeni ja yritti lohduttaa minua. "Harry Potterin ei tarvitse huolehtia! Herra Malfoy ei vihaa Harry Potteria."

Ei, tämä oli sittenkin vain painajainen. En voisi kuvitella yhtäkään todellisuutta missä Malfoy ei vihaisi minua!

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät? Malfoy aina käyttäytyy kuin olisin kamalin ihminen maailmassa!" Sanoin.

"Harry Potter on käsittänyt aivan väärin! Katso-" Dobby taikoi laatikon sängyn alta syliini. "Siellä on kaikki Herra Malfoyn tärkeimmät aarteet!" Dobby sanoi ylpeänä.

"Oikeasti?" Kysyin ja Dobby nyökkäsi.

Kaadoin varovaisesti laatikosta kaiken lattialle. Siellä oli pokaaleja ja muita palkintoja ja kuvia Malfoysta ja hänen vanhemmistaan. 

"Miten tämä todistaa yhtään mitään?" Kysyin. Mitkään tavaroista ei liittynyt mun ei-vihaamiseen mitenkään.

Dobby napsaisi sormiaan hymyillen. Laatikon pohja lähti irti ja sen alta paljastui jotain, mitä en todellakaan olisi olettanut löytäväni! Siellä oli minuun liittyviä uutisartikkeleita, fanikamaa, kuvia ja kirja. Mun kasvoja kuumotti jo pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että Malfoy ei vihaisi mua! Mutta tämä, aivan hullua. Ja mahdotonta. Oliko Malfoy salainen fani? Vai halusiko se salaa olla mun kaa kaveri? 

Tutkin useita artikkeleita ja kuvia. Mistä Malfoy oli saanut nämä kaikki kuvat? Sitten huomioni kiinnittyi kirjaan. Avasin sen. Se oli Draco Malfoyn PÄIVÄKIRJA. Mietin pitkään ja hartaasti, olisiko sen lukeminen liian julmaa. Toisaalta... Mafloy on mun kotonani ja näkee Dursleyt! En mä haluasi, että se saisi tietää mun arjesta mitään, joten ehkä mulla on oikeus lukea pari sivua.. Ajattelin, yrittäen oikeuttaa päätökseni.

Ensimmäinen kirjoitus oli päivää ennen tylypahkaan menoa, ensimmäisenä vuotena.

Oon innoissani!!!!!! Oon oottanut tätä hetkeä ikuisuuden! Huomenna pääsen vihdoin esittäytymään Harrylle kunnollisesti! Ehkä meistä tulee jopa ystäviä. Mulla ei oo ollut koskaan ennen oikeaa kaveria.. Vähän ärsyttää kun en tunnistanut Harrya silloin viistokujalla. Olisin voinut kysyä Harrylta monia asioita ja tehdä paremman ensivaikutuksen... No mutta mulla ei oo MITÄÄN hätää! Isi aina sanoo miten Malfoy suku on mahtava! Harry Potter ei voisi kieltäytyä olemasta mun kaveri!!!! Ehkä voisin saada jopa nimikirjoituksen ja yhteiskuvan.... Vai vaikuttaisinko liikaa fanilta? Mun pitää yrittää näyttää siistiltä! Ei säälittävältä fanilta!!!! 

En voinut uskoa lukemaani. Malfoy tosissaan halusi olla ystäväni? Hän ei vain osannut sanoa sitä niin kuin normaalit ihmiset. Toisaalta ajatus Malfoysta mun fanina häiritsi mua vähän. Olin ajatellut, että edes joku näkisi mut muutenkin kuin vain poikana joka elää... Ja Malfoy oli yksi heistä, Snapen lisäksi.

Harry kieltäyti olemasta mun kaveri... Ja päätyi Rohkelikkoon.. Nyt en ainakaan voi olla sen kaveri! Ainut tapa saada sen huomio on olemalla ilkeä!!!!!!! No kai se on parempi kuin ei mitään.... Isi aina sanoo, että Malfoyt ei itke... En tiedä olenko oikeasti niin hyvä Malfoy sittenkään. Harry ei halunnut olla ystäväni... Kukaan ei hylkää Malfoyiden ystävyyttä! Isi sanoi niin.

En tiennyt enää mitä ajatella. Mulle tuli vähän syyllinen olo... Oliko Malfoy itkenytkin vain sen takia että en halunnut olla sen kaveri? 

Ehkä voisin yrittää kertoa Malfoylle, että voin olla sen kaveri jos se haluaa... Mutta jos se ei halua enää? Osa artikkeleista oli kyllä uusia... Tulen varmasti nolaamaan itseni.... Ehkä se on sen arvoista, ajattelin. 

Heräsin naisen kimeään ääneen.

"Herää jo!"

Avasin silmäni, mutten nähnyt mitään. Mitä ihmettä oikein on tapahtunut?! Miksi on niin pimeää ja kuka tuo nainen on?! Ajattelin paniikissa. Se ei ilmiselvästi kuulostanut äidiltäni!

Yhtäkkiä vieressäni oleva ovi aukesi ja pieni... makuuhuone? (joka oli aivan liian pieni huoneeksi!!!) täyttyi valolla. Yritin katsoa ympärilleni totutellessani kirkkauteen. Hetken tutkiskelun jälkeen huomasin pienellä hyllyllä mustat pyöreät silmälasit. Aivan kuin Potterin lasit. Hassua.

"Mitä sinä siellä hidastelet, poika!" Kuului nyt miehen ääni. 

Lähdin pienestä huoneesta, vain huomatakseni, etten voinut nähdä mitään! Koko kehoni alkoi tärisemään paniikissa. Yritin miettiä selityksiä tälle tilanteelle, kun menin takaisin huoneeseen etsimään silmälasit, mitkä näin aiemmin.

Vihdoin lähdin huoneesta, silmälasien kera ja katsoin ympärilleni. Talo oli hyvin pieni ja jästimäinen. Minne olin oikein päätynyt? 

Katsoin käsiäni ja huomasin, että ne olivat täynnä mustelmia. Mikä selittikin oudon kivun tunteen. Silloin huomasin, että ihoni ei ollut enää niin kalpea kuin ennen. Hiukseni tuntuivat myös pörröisiltä ja olivat eri pituiset kuin aiemmin. Aivan kuin olisin vaihtanut kehoa jonkun kanssa!

"Mikä sinulla oikeen kestää! Luulisi, että viime kerrasta jo opit, että luuhustelijat ei tässä maailmassa pärjää, saati sitten minun talossani!" Mies huusi ja tuli luokseni. Hän oli todella suuri ja lihava. Hänen tulipunaiset kasvonsa vääntyivät hyvin erikoiseen ilmeeseen. Hän oli luultavasti todella vihainen. Mies otti minua kädestä kiinni ja raahasi mut keittiöön. Silloin näin laihan naisen ja pulskan, luultavasti ikäiseni, pojan. Poika virnisti nähdessään minut. 

"Vihdoin! Näitkö taas unia poikaystävästäsi, häh? Helvetin friikki!" Poika huusi. 

"Öh- En?" Järkytyin kun kuulin ääneni. Se oli aivan samanlainen kuin Potterin!

"Töihin siitä!" Mies sanoi ja tönäisi mut sivuun. Olin pulassa. En tiennyt yhtään, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä! 

"Mitä mun pitää siis-"

"Oletko menettänyt muistisikin! Ota imuri ja imuroi koko talo, niin kuin joka hiivatin torstai aamu!" Mies huusi ja osoitti erikoista vehjettä. Se oli laatikko johon oli yhdistetty jokin putkimainen asia. Mitä minun sillä oikein pitäisi tehdä?!

"Mikä-?"

"Isi, musta tuntuu, että Potter on tosissaan menettänyt muistinsa! Se ei vaikuta tietävän edes mikä imuri on!" Poika sanoi huolestuneesti.

Potter? Ei. Tämä ei voinut olla HARRY Potterin perhe. Potter on varmasti yleinen sukunimi! Onhan? Ehkä se on jästienkin parissa yleinen! 

"Aina sanoin, että ne lopulta tekisi pojan hulluksi! Katso nyt miten kävi! Se ei varmaan muista edes omaa nimeään!" Nainen huusi.

"Ha! Mitä me teemme tuollaisella lurjuksella? Ei siitä ole enää mitään hyötyä!" Mies sanoi ja istui vaimonsa viereen.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi ottaa yhteyttä siihen parrakkaaseen sekopäähän. Se tänne tuon toi ja hänen vastuulla on takaisin ottokin!" Nainen sanoi.

Tämä Potter oli siis adoptoitu? Varmasti on muitakin Pottereita ilman vanhempia, Harryn lisäksi.

"Mhh.. Duddie, mitä mieltä olet?" Nainen kysyi pojaltaan.

Yllätyksekseni Duddie (Duddie?? Jästien nimet ovat outoja!) Näytti epäröivän. Ehkei kaikki vihanneetkaan kyseistä Potteria niin paljon kuin luulin. Oliko Duddie salaa ystäviä Potterin kanssa? Miksi se oli sitten niin ilkeä? Ehkä hänen vanhemmat pakottaa olemaan ilkeä tätä Potteria kohtaan? Mikä jästejä oikein vaivaa?

"Ömh.. Nyt hetikö?" Duddie kysyi.

"Niin! Eikö olisikin mahtavaa! Vihdoin tuo penska olisi pysyvästi poissa!" Mies sanoi innoissaan.

"Joo.. Öh.. Siistiä!" Duddie sanoi.

Hänen vanhempansa ei selvästi huomannut poikansa hyvin epävakuuttavaa teennäistä iloisuutta. Ehkä he olivat kaikki vain idiootteja. 

"Hienoa! Yritän oottaa yhteyttä siihen.. Mikä se nyt oli.. Dumbold? Dumbelor?"

"Albus Dumbledore?" Ehdotin typeränä.

"Muistisi toimii sittenkin?" Mies sanoi vihaisesti.

"Öh.. E-"

"Onko sillä mitään väliä! En jaksa tuommoista friikkeyttä enää meidän talossamme!" Nainen huusi itku kurkussa.

Wow, mä kun luulin tietäväni, miltä toisen vihaaminen tuntui. Tämä nainen on ottanu sen jo ihan toiselle tasolle.

Näin kun Duddie lähti nopeasti pois paikalta. Ehkä olisi viisainta seurata sitä? Lähdin varovasti hänen peräänsä, eivätkä nuo sekopäät edes huomanneet.

"Potter?" Duddie kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Duddie?" Päätin vastata.

"Ha, tosi hauskaa. Hei, etkö sä oikeesti muista mitään, vai esitätkö vaan?" Duddie kysyi. En ymmärtänyt, mitä hauskaa hänen nimensä sanomisessa oikein oli. Hänen nimensä oli kyllä naurettava, mutta luulisi hänen jo siihen tottuneen! Jästit...

"Öh.. En?" Vastasin varovaisesti.

"Oikeasti? Etkö muista yhtään mitään?" Duddie kysyi taas.

"En tiedä uskoisitko sä mua, jos kertoisin..." Päätin vastata. Duddiehan on jästi, joten hän ei uskoisi, jos kertoisin, että olin vaihtanut kehoja jonkun toisen kanssa!

"Oh.. Voit kyllä sanoo, jos.. jos se liittyy t- taikuu- tiiät kyllä mihin..." Duddie sanoi. Eli tämä jästi siis tiesi taikuuden olemassa olosta? Oh! Se nainen mainisti myös Dumbledoren! Eli he tiesivät taikuuden olemassaolosta! Oliko Potter siis.... Velho? 

"O-okei... Se liittyy taikuuteen" Kerroin rehellisesti. "En ole oikeasti tämä 'Potter'. Oon oikeasti Draco Malfoy. Päädyin jotenkin tähän kehoon yön aikana, enkä tiedä miten pääsen takaisin omaan kehooni" Selitin Duddielle.

"Eli... Oot v-velho siitä t-taikakoulusta? Oon joskus kuullut Harryn mainitsevan nimen 'Malfoy'! Hän taisi sanoa meitä samanlaisiksi... Tai jotain?" Duddie kertoi.

Harry?!

"Siis- Harry? Oonko mä HARRY Potterin kehossa!?" Huusin. Ehkä sen ei olisi pitänyt olla niin suuri yllätys. Kaikki viittasi kuitenkin siihen, että tämä olisi Harry Potterin koti. 

"Öh.. Joo?" Duddie sanoi.

Merlin! Miten Potter on päätynyt tällaiseen perheeseen?!

"Onko Potterin elämä aina tällaista?!" Kysyin.

"Ootko varma, että haluut tietää?" Dudley kysyi.

"No, miksi muuten mä kysyisin?"

"Noh.. Okei... Yleensä se joutuu tehä ruokaa, siivota ja tehä muita kotitöitä. Joskus... Mun isä pahoinpitelee Harrya... oh, ja mä kiusasin Harrya aina pienestä asti. Vasta tänä kesänä me sovittiin ja ollaan nyt kai kavereita. Mun pitää edelleen esittää mun vanhemmille, että vihaan sitä.. Mutta se ei siis haittaa Harrya, koska se teitää, että en tarkota sitä!" Duddie kertoi.

"Okei.. Oh- Sanoit siis, että Harry oli maininnut mut?" Kysyin.

"Joo! Se usein sanoi, että me ollaan molemmat yhtä julmia... Sä siis kiusasit Harrya siellä teidän koulussa vai?"

"Mä... Öh- mäenoishalunnukiusatasitämutkaikkiolettaamuntekevänniinjotenmunonpakko..." Mumisin häpeissäni. 

"Oot ihan punainen! Enkä saanut mitään selvää!" Duddie sanoi ja virnisti.

"Okei! Mä olin ehkä.. Vähän ilkeä... Mut se oli kaikki Weasleyn syytä! Oisin halunnu olla Potterin kaveri, mutta Potter valitsi mielummin Weasleyn!" Selitin Duddielle.

"Sä oot siis kiusannut Potteria siitä asti? Koska oot kateellinen?"

Olin aivan varmasti tulipunainen. Syytän Potterin liian helposti punastuvaa kehoa!

"J-joo..." Mumisin taas.

"Ja Potter luulee, että sä vihaat sitä? Mutta todellisuudessa oot kateellinen ja haluisit olla sen bff?" Duddie kysyi huvittuneena.

"Niin!" vastasin ärsyyntyneenä.

Potterin syytä tämäkin häpäisy! Varmasti taikoi unissaan ja nyt olen täällä, hänen kotonaan pilkattavana!

"Onko sun nimi oikeasti Duddie?" Kysyin vaihtaakseni puheenaihetta.

Nyt vuorostaan Duddie punastui.

"EI! Se on vaan vanhempien keksimä nolo lempinimi! Mun nimi on Dudley!" Duddlie- Dudley vastasi.

Naurahdin.

"Oikeasti? Jästit ovat naurettavia!" Sanoin

Dracon P.O.V

Olin ollut Harryn kehossa nyt noin 8 tuntia. Olin tehnyt niistä 4 tuntia jätsien kotitöitä Dudleyn avustuksella. Nyt olin kuitenkin vihdoin tauolla. Suunnitelmanani oli saada Harryn pöllö lukkojen takaa ja lähettää sillä kirje Harrylle. Ongelma oli vain se, että en tiedä missä avain on, enkä voi taikoa lukkoa auki ilman sauvaa. Ehkä Dudley voisi auttaa? 

Koputin Dudleyn oveen.

"Mitä?" Dudley vastasi.

"Draco täällä! Tarvisin sun apua!" Kerroin jästille.

"Okei, tuu sisälle" Dudley vastasi.

Avasin oven ja huomasin jonkun äänekkään laatikon hänen pöydällään. Siinä oli myös erikosia kuvia ihmisistä. Aivan kuin ne olisivat jääneet jumiin laatikkoon!

"Mikä tuo on?" kysyin hämmentyneenä.

Dudley naurahti kysymykselleni, varmaan luullen, etten ollut tosissani. Vakava ilmeeni kuitenki viesti hänelle, että en vitsaillut.

"TV? Eikö teillä ole telkkareita?!" Dudley kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Ei? Mitä hyötyä tosta edes on?" 

"Öh.. No sillä voi katsoa eri ohjelmia, leffoja ja kaikkee semmosta." Dudley selitti, aivan kuin se olisi ilmiselvää. En tule koskaan ymmärtämään jästien maailmaa.

"Okei... Voitko auttaa mua saamaan avaimen siihen paikkaa, missä sanoit Harryn tavarat olevan?" Kysyin.

"Mihin sä niitä tarvitset?" Dudley kysyi.

"Että voin ottaa yhteyden Potteriin! tarvitsen siihen pöllön" selitin jästille.

"Oookei... Voin auttaa, mutta vaan koska Harrykin hyötyy siitä" Dudley sanoi.

"Hyvä, missä se on?"

"Älä sä siitä huoli. Oota sä täällä." Dudley sanoi ja lähti huoneesta.

Odotin kärsimättömästi Dudleyn huoneessa. Mitenköhän Harry pärjää? Mietin huolissani... Mitä jos Harryn viha mua kohtaan vain lisääntyisi tämän takia? Käänsin ajatukset muualle. negatiivisuudesta ei olisi nyt mitään hyötyä! 

Dudley tuli takaisin huoneeseen pienen avaimen kanssa.

"Harryn huone on tuolla" Dudley sanoi osoittaen ovea edessämme.

"Okei" Sanoin ja otin avaimen.

Avasin oven ja katselin huonetta. Hämmästyin kun näin huoneen ikkunassa kalterit. Miten nämä jästit olivat oikein pitäneet Harry täällä? Vankinako? Miksi Harry nukkui siinä komerossa? Päästin kauniin valkoisen tunturipöllön ulos häksitään. Se oli varmasti nälkäinen. Annoin sille vähän omasta ruuastani, mitä olin pistänyt säilöön varmuuden vuoksi. Hedwig raukka.

Päätin antaa Hedwigin keräillä voimiaan sillä välin kun kirjoitin kirjettä. Mitä minun pitäisi edes sanoa siinä? "Hei Harry! Oon sun kehossasi. Miten menee?" Tästä tulee vaikeaa, ajattelin väsyneenä...

\-------

Vihdoin ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen sain kirjoitettua kelvollisen kirjeen. Nyt se pitäisi vain lähettää! Hedwig vaikutti olevan hyvässä kunnossa, joten uskalsin lähettää sen pitkälle matkalle.

\-------

"Hei Dudley! Miks heräsin pienestä komerosta, vaikka Harrylla on oma huoneensakin?" Kysyin jästiltä.

"Se oli isän rangaistus Harrylle..." Dudley sanoi, selvästi häpeissään isänsä teoista.

"Mitä tapahtui?" 

"Harry ei suostunut tehdä kotitöitä... En tiedä miksi. Yleensä Harry tekee niin kuin sanotaan, jotta hän pysyisi kunnossa! Yritin saada isää rauhoittumaan, mutta se ei auttanut... Isä alkoi hakkaamaan Harrya niin kauan kunnes hän menetti tajunsa. Isä taisi sitten lukita Harryn siihen komeroon ja lukitsi Harryn oman huoneen rangaistukseksi.." Dudley selitti.

Nostin hihaa nähdäkseni Harryn kädet kokonaan ja järkytyin, kun huomasin, kuinka paljon niissä oli arpia ja mustelmia. Olin nähnyt muutamia jo aikaisemmin, mutta nyt vasta tajusin sen pahoinpitelyn määrän ja vakavuuden, mitä Harry oli joutunut kokemaan.

"Harryn pitää päästä pois täältä! Miksi hän on täällä ylipäätänsä?! Sun vanhemmat ei ilmiselvästi välitä Harrysta!!! Miksi ne ei välitä Harrysta? Ihan kuka vaan velho tai noita olisi iloinen jos Harry asuisi heidän luonaan!" Huusin.

"Mun vanhemmat ei tykkää taikuudesta. Niiden mielestä se on väärin ja kaikki, jotka sitä käyttää friikkejä.." Dudley kertoi.

Silloin tajusin... Miltä Grangerilta ja monista muista jästisyntyisistä on saattanut tuntua. Olin ollut täällä alle päivän ja koko talo tuntui jo helvetiltä! Kaikki vain siksi, että minä-, että Harry oli velho...

Istuin maahan ja annoin kyynelten virrata poskiani myöten. Tajusin todella vasta minkälaista tunskaa olin aiheuttanut muille. Kuinka itsekäs olin ollut. Harry oli joutunut kärsimään kotonaan, hän pääsi tylypahkaan, pois pahoinpitelyltä ja nöyryytykseltä, vain löytääkseen uusia ihmisiä, jotka kiusasivat ja nöyryyttivät häntä... Kaikki ne jästisyntyiset, jotka yrittävät parhaansa, että heidät hyväksyttäisiin, vain tullakseen aliarvioiduksi ja haukutuksi muiden "parempien" ja "puhtaampien" velhojen toimesta... 

Dudley istui viereeni ja laittoi kätensä olkapäälleni.

"Hei... Mäkin kiusasin Harrya. Haukuin häntä ja hänen vanhempiaan... Karkoitin kaikki mahdolliset ystävät Harryn luota niin, että hän joutui ollemaan aina yksin. Sain lähestulkoon jokaisen koulussa välttelemään Harrya, haukkumaan ja kiusaamaan häntä.. Yritin tehdä Harryn elämästä niin vaikeaa kuin mahdollista, kun itse sain kaiken tekemättä mitään minkään eteen. Harry yritti kaikkeansa, silti saamatta yhtään mitään vastineeksi... Usein päädyin jopa lyömään Harrya... Joo, toimin ehkä vanhempieni esimerkin mukaan, mutta se ei silti tee musta syytöntä." Dudley kertoi.

"Mikä muuttui?" Kysyin Dudleylta.

"S- se oli jokin taikaotus... Se vei multa kaiken ilon ja hyvät muistot, jättäen vaan kaiken syyllisyyden, negatiivisuuden ja tuskan... Silloin tajusin, mitä olin tehnyt ja miten se vaikutti muihin. Päätin, että pyytäisin anteeksi Harrylta kun hän tulisi tylypahkasta, eli siis tämän kesän alussa. Nyt me ollaan ihan hyvät kaverit... Yritän auttaa Harrya aina kun voin" Dudley kertoi.

"Ankeuttaja?" Kysyin.

"J-joo, se taisi olla se... Harry pelasti mut siltä jollain loitsulla. Ilmeisesti joutui ongelmiin siitä..."

"Oh... Se siis oli totta... " Kuiskasin hiljaa itselleni... "Luuletko sä, että Harry antaisi mulle anteeksi?" Kysyin.

"Harry on varmaan yksi anteeksiantavaisimmista ja rakastavaisimmista ihmisistä keitä tunnen. Jos sanot sen tosissasi ja osoitat Harrylle, että oot muuttunut, se antaa kyllä anteeksi" Dudley kertoi.

"Okei..."

Aloin heti miettimään useita eri tapoja pyytää Harrylta anteeksi. Mitä jos hän oikeasti suostuisi olemaan vihdoin mun kaveri? Hymyilin ajatukselle.

"Ootko sä kusessa Harryyn?" Dudley kysyi yhtäkkiä. 

Kusessa- Mistä Dudley sen voisi tietää?! En kai ollut niin ilmiselvä asiasta!?!??!!

"Mi- Mä? H-harryyn? En!" Sanoin nolostuneena.

Dudley naurahti mun reaktiolleni.

"Hei, ei mitään hätää. Lupaan olla kertomatta Harrylle!" Dudley vakuutti.

Tuijotin Dudleyta uhkaavasti suoraan silmiin. Hän kuitenkin selväti yritti pidättää naurua, joten ei ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa kuin tunnustaa. 

"Okei, ehkä v-vähän.." mumisin.

"Mmh.. Mut älä huoli. Oon aika varma, että Harry on vähintäänki bi. Se ei oo koskaan puhunut kestään tytöstä! Aina vaan uneksii jostain Cedricistä" Dudley sanoi virnistäen.

"Oh... Okei.." Vastasin.

\-------

Harryn P.O.V

Vietin lähestulkoon koko loppupäivän Malfoyn huoneessa. Olin tutkinut hänen huonettaan, sillä en muutakaan tekemistä keksinyt. Kun kello oli viimein 23.00 päätin mennä nukkumaan. Kuitenkin, juuri kun olin nukahtamaisillani, kuulin koputusta ikkunasta. 

Nousin sängystä ja menin ikkunan luokse tarkistamaan tilanteen. Silloin näin Hedwigin kirjeen kanssa! 

"Hedwig! Ihana nähdä sua" Sanoin ja päästin Hedwigin sisälle.

Hei, Potter. 

Päädyin jotenkin sun kehoon yön aikana, ja oon nyt täällä sun sukulaistesi luona. Haluaisin täältä äkkiä pois ja oman kehoni takaisin, joten olisi mahtavaa, jos me voitaisiin tavata jotenkin.

-Draco L. Malfoy

Ps. Sun sukulaiset uhkasi lähettää sut pois täältä (koska ne luuli sun menettäneen muistin), mutta Dudley sanoi, että se on vain uhkailua. Sun perheesi on tosiaan outo!

Hienoa! Nyt Malfoy haluaisi nähdä minut? Miten voin kohdata sen tämän kaiken jälkeen?

"Dobby!" Huusin ja kotitonttu ilmeentyi viereeni.

"Mitä Harry Potter tahtoo?" Dobby kysyi hymyillen.

"Mun pitäisi päästä Malfoyn luokse. Se on mun tädin ja sedän luona" Kerroin tontulle.

"Selvä, Harry Potter!" Dobby huusi innokkaasti ja teleporttasi meidät Dursleyiden talon pihalle.

Olin taas Dursleyillä.. Tämä tosiaan oli totta eikä vain unta... Mietin miten Malfoy tulisi reagoimaan tähän. Olisiko hän vihainen? Innoissaan? Nolostunut? Mulla oli niin paljon kysymyksiä kouluviholliselleni(?). Uskaltaisinko kertoa siitä, että tiedän hänen salaisuutensa? Malfoy varmasti suuttuisi.

Menin soittamaan ovikelloa. Ehkä Dursleyt eivät suuttuisi, jos esittäytyisin Dudleyn kaverina, ajattelin hermostuneena.

Vernon avasi oven ja katsoi muinua paheksuvasti.

"Kuka hemmetti sä oikeen oot, ja mitä teet täällä tähän aikaan?!" Vernon kysyi naama kiukusta punaisena. Hänellä selvästi oli hermot kireällä.

"Öh- Oon Dudleyn kaveri! Me sovittiin tapaaminen tänään." selitin.

"Selvä..." Vernon sanoi ja meni hakemaan Dudleyn.

Dudley tuli pian ovelle ja hymyili nähdessään minut.

"Harry?" Hän kysyi.

"Joo. Missä Malfoy on?"

Dudley katsoi taakseen ja sanoi jotain hiljaisesti. Silloin Malfoy - minun kehossani - tuli esille ja hymyili varovasti. 

"H-hei, H-Potter" Malfoy sanoi epätavallisen epävarmasti.

"Hei, Malfoy" Sanoin. "Meidän varmaan pitäisi lähteä täältä..." Sanoin ja yritin tulikita Malfoyn mielialaa hänen- minun kasvoiltani. " ...Et oo turvassa mun sukulaisten luona mun kehossani" 

Malfoy katsoi mua hämmentyneenä ja punastui. Mikä sitä oikeen vaivaa tänään, ajattelin itsekseni. 

"Mmh? Lähteä? Joo, mitä nopeemmin sen parempi. En todellakaan halua olla näiden jästien tai ylipäätänsä jästein seurassa yhtään pidempää kuin pakko!" Malfoy sanoi.

"Hei, kaikki jästit ei oo samanlaisia ku mun täti ja setä!" Muistutin Malfoyta. Olin jo ehtinyt toivoa, että tämä kokemus olisi jotenkin muuttanut Dracoa... Toisaalta mun setä ja täti osasivat olla kamalia, enkä ihmettelisi, jos ne olisivat vain pahentanut Malfoyn käsitystä jästeistä... Olisin vain toivonut, että Dudley olisi osannut tuhota Malfoyn ennakkoluulot...

"Joo joo! Käy hakemassa sun kamat niin voidaan jo lähteä!" Malfoy sanoi kärsimättömästi.

Silloin tajusin mistä oli kyse! Ehkä Malfoy pelkäsi setääni! Ei kai- Mitä jos Vernon oli satuttanut Dracoa!

Otin Malfoyn kädestä kiinni ja kysyin "Ei kai mun setä tehny sulle mitään?"

Nyt Malfoy oli ihan punainen. Outoa.

"Mi- Öh- Ei! Jouduin vaan tekemään sun kotitöitä!" Draco vastasi. 

"Mmh.. Hyvä." Sanoin helpottuneena ja lähdin hakemaan tavaroitani.

\--------

Dracon P.O.V

Odotin ahdistuneena Harryn vastausta. Dudley yritti auttaa mua, mutta mikään ei vaikuttanut tepsivän... Parin tunnin päästä kuulimme kun Harryn setä huusi Dudleytä. Hänen kaverinsa oli tullut kylään? Kerroin Dudleylle, että se oli varmaan Harry. 

Se oli Harry.

"Mikä sua vaivaa, Draco? Avaa se ovi!" Dudley komensi. 

En kuitenkaan suostunut liikkumaan, joten Dudley joutui avaamaan oven.

"Harry?" Kuulin jästin sanovan.

"Joo. Missä Malfoy on?" Harry kysyi Dudleylta.

Nyt minun oli pakko tehdä se! Mietin useita eri tapoja tehdä hyvä vaikutus Harryyn, mutta kadotin ajatukseni, kun Dudley toivotti onnea ja veti mut Harryn eteen.

"H-hei, H-Potter" Sanoin kiroten hiljaisesti omalle änkyttämiselleni. Melkeen jopa sanoin Harrya Harryksi! Tämä on täysi katastrofi, ajattelin paniikissa.

"Hei, Malfoy" Harry vastasi. "Meidän varmaan pitäisi lähteä täältä." Kuulin Harryn sanovan. Tietenkin Harry haluaisi päästä omaan kehoonsa mahdollisimman pian! Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi enää olla mun kaa tekemisissä... "Et oo turvassa mun sukulaisten luona mun kehossani" Turvassa? Harry oli huolissaan musta?! Tunsin, kun kasvojani alkoi kuumottaa...!! Nyt ei ollut aikaa mun sekoiluille. Pian huomasin Harryn hämmentyneen katseen mikä veti minut pois ajatuksistani.

"Mmh? Lähteä? Joo, mitä nopeemmin sen parempi. En todellakaan halua olla näiden jästien tai ylipäätänsä jästein seurassa yhtään pidempää kuin pakko!"

"Hei, kaikki jästit ei oo samanlaisia ku mun täti ja setä!" Harry huomautti. Kyllä minä sen tiesin, en mä ollut mikään idiootti! En vain osannut päästää 'Malfoy' roolista irti! Typerys, aina olettamassa pahinta musta!

"Joo joo! Käy hakemassa sun kamat niin voidaan jo lähteä!" Sanoin. Halusin päästä prosessoimaan tämän koko keskustelun! Ja se ei onnistuisi jos Harry tuijottaisi minua mun kasvoillani!

Yhtäkkiä huomasin kun Harry otti kädestäni kiinni. "Ei kai mun setä tehny sulle mitään?" hän kysyi aivan kuin olisi huolissaan musta.

Jos en ollut punainen aikaisemmin, olin täysin varma, että nyt olin! Miten Harry kehtasi käyttäytyä noin huolehtivaisesti ja söpösti MUA kohtaan?! Eikö hän muistanut, miten kamalasti olin kohdellut häntä ja hänen ystäviään?

"Mi- Öh- Ei! Jouduin vaan tekemään sun kotitöitä!" Sanoin, vieläkin hämilläni koko tilanteesta.

"Mmh.. Hyvä." Harry sanoi ja lähti. Vihdoin rauha...

"Oisit nähny sun ilmees!" Dudley naurahti. "Oot edelleen aivan punanen!! Taitaa olla isokin ihastus, hmm?" Dudley kysyi kiusoittelevasti.

"MMhhh" Äänhdin ärsyyntyneenä.

"Hei, turhaan sä huolit! Oot hyvän näkönen jätkä, Harry varmasti tykkää susta! Näitkö miten huolestuneelta se näytti?" 

Päätin vain ignoorata jästin täysin. Tiesin kyllä aivan hyvin, ettei Harry ollut minusta kiinnostunut!

Katsoin, kun Harry tuli laukkunsa kanssa luokseni. Se oli todella outoa nähdä mut, mutta Harryn eleillä ja käytöksellä. Harry halasi Dudleyta ja sanoimme hänelle hyvästit. 

\---

Istuimme tienreunalla hiljaisuudessa. Nyt oli jo pilkkopiemää ja se sai mut entistä hermostuneemmaksi (En pelkää pimeää!!!!!)

"Minne me oikeen ollaan menossa?" Kysyin Harrylta.

Harry käänsi katseensa minuun ja hymyili. "Mmh... Et varmaan halua mennä Weasleyille kylään?" Harry kysyi naurahtaen. "Otetaan poimittaislinjan bussi ja etsitään yösija viistokujalta tai jotain"

Päätin hymyillä Harryn vitsille. Ehkä meistä voisikin tulla kavereita?

"Miksi oot noin... Ystävällinen mulle?" Päätin kysyä.

"Vaikka et sitä uskoisikaan, yleensä sä oot alottanut riidat. En mä ois halunnu susta mun vihollista tai mitää... Vaikka aikamoinen kusipää oot osannu ollakin!" Harry kertoi.

Nyökkäsin ja irrotin katseeni Harryn- mun (edelleen todella outoa) silmistäni.

"Haluutko sä edelleen jatkaa samalla tavalla ku ennen tätä kaikkea? Esittää, että tätä ei koskaan tapahtunut?" Harry kysyi.

"Öhm.. Onko joku asia muuttunut?" Kysyin, vältellen vastaamista alkuperäiseen kysymykseen. En todellakaan aikonut myöntää, että haluisin asioiden muuttuvan! En halunnut myöskään kieltää sitä...

"On itseasiassa. Tiedät, että en olenkaan vain joku lellitty kakara. Ja mä sain tietää uusia asioita susta..." Harry kertoi minulle. Uusia asioita? Mitä hän muka musta olisi voinut saada selville? Kaikki Harryyn liittyvät asiat oli piilossa enkä ollut jättänyt esille mitään henkilökohtaista..

"Mitä sait tietää?" Kysyin peloissani.

Harry virnisti kiusoittelevasti... "Mm.. Ehkä kerron, jos osoitat, että ansaitset sen..."

"Hei! Tää ei oo yhtään reilua! Sä tiiät, mitä mä sain tietää susta!" 

"Elämä ei ole reilua" Harry vastasi julmasti.

"Ootko ihan varma, että kuulut rohkelikkoon?" kysyin vitsaillen.

"En aina..." Harry vastasi tuijotellen tähtiä.

"Miten niin et aina?" Kysyin entistä hämmentyneempänä.

"Hei, bussi on täällä!" Harry sanoi, väistäen kysymykseni.

Harry oli jotain aivan muuta, kuin ennen olin olettanut...

\--------

Harryn P.O.V

Mä ja Draco onnistuttiin hankkimaan hyvä hotellihuone ilman turhaa häslinkiä. Onnistuin tekemään itselleni hyvän valeasun, niin kukaan ei tunnistanut mua. Voisitteko kuvitella; minä ja Draco varaamassa hotellihuonetta? Se varmasti päätyisi uutisiin! Poika, joka elää ja kuolonsyöjän poika kavereita (en tiennyt tosiaan, mitä olimme, mutta kaveri saisi nyt kelvata)! Miten selittäisin tämän Ronille ja Hermionelle? Miksi elämän täytyy olla niin monimutkaista, ajattelin, väsyneenä kaikesta tapahtuneesta.

"Potter?" Draco sanoi, herättäen minut ajatuksistani.

"Mitä?"

"Mitä jos me ei ehditä selvittää tätä ennen tylypahkaa? Meillä on vaan noin viikko aikaa!" 

"Esitetään, että kaikki olisi normaalisti?" Ehdotin.

"Miksi ihmeessä me niin tehtäisiin? Ajatteletko sä koskaan? Ihan oikeasti, se on ihme, että olet vielä hengissä!" Draco sanoi.

"Mä luulin, että haluisit esittää, että tätä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Miten se onnistuisi, jos kaikki tietäisi tästä?" Selitin hänelle.

"Oh.." 

Oh? Mitä sen pitäisi tarkoittaa? Draco ä ei antanut yhtäkään vinkkiä siitä, mitä mieltä hän oli tästä asiasta! Miten Draco osasi olla niin... Ilmeetön.

"Pitäisikö mun sitten olla Grangerin ja Weasleyn kaa ja esittää, että olisin sinä?" Draco kysyi.

"Niin, ellet sä halua kertoa niille. Mut..." Jätin lauseeni kesken, ennen kuin sanoisin mitään, mitä katuisin. Tiesin, että Ron ja Hermione eivät VOINEET pitää kunnolla yhteyttä tämänkään kesän aikana. Ihan sama haluisivatko he vai ei. Olin silti vihainen.. 

"Mutta?" Draco kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"E-ei mitään..." Miksi kertoisin kaikista ihmisistä MALFOYLLE mun ongelmista? Hän voisi käyttää näitä tietoja mua vastaan! Hän voisi kertoa kaikille!

"Vaikka ootkin hyvä salaamaan asioita, niin et oo kyl kauheen hyvä valhtelemaan"

"Osaan valehdella ihan tarpeeksi hyvin!" Sanoin ärsyyntyneenä. Yllätyin kun Draco naurahti. Hän ei tainnut sittenkään yrittää loukata mua..?

"En tiiä ketä sä tässä yrität vakuuttaa, mua vai sua, mutta se ei oo nyt se pointti" Draco sanoi.

"Okei..."

"Mitä olit sanomassa aikasemmin?" Draco kysyi... Kiinnostuneena?

"Mä en ymmärrä sua" Kerroin Malfoylle.

"Mitä sä tarkotat?"

"Äsken olisin voinu melkeen uskoa, että oisit oikeasti välität musta ja mun tunteista... tai jotain. Mutta välillä taas... Oot vaan täys kusipää ja et vaikuta olevan kiinnostunu pätkääkään..." Kerroin rehellisesti.

Dracon P.O.V

Olin totaallisesti vittuuntunut! Harry oli jättänyt jonkun mielenkiintoisen asian sanomatta! Olin aivan varma, että se oli jotain, mikä oikeasti vaivaisi Harrya... Nyt se vain yritti kierrellä asiaa...

"Mitä olit sanomassa aikasemmin?" Päätin kysyä. 

"Mä en ymmärrä sua" Harry vastasi. 

"Mitä sä tarkotat?" Harry oli taas onnistunut kiertämään kysymykseni! 

"Äsken olisin voinu melkeen uskoa, että oisit oikeasti välität musta ja mun tunteista... tai jotain. Mutta välillä taas... Oot vaan täys kusipää ja et vaikuta olevan kiinnostunu pätkääkää..." 

Oh shit...

Miten mun pitäisi tohon vastata? En voinut kertoa totuutta! Enkä valehdella, jos halusin tietoa ulos Harrysta!

"Jos vastaan rehellisesti, kerrotko, mitä aioit sanoa aikasemmin?" Kysyin.

"Mistä tiiän, ettet valehtele?"

"Sä et tiiäkään"

Harry mietti hetken.

"Okei" Harry katsoi minua syvälle silmiin, odottaen, että vastaisin hänen kysymykseensä.

"Mä en vihaa sua, usko tai älä" Kerroin.

"Mmh.. Mä en vihaa useita ihmisiä." Harry sanoi, selvästi viitaten olevan tyytymätön vastaukseen.

"Mä... Mä haluisin olla sun kaveri" Kerroin nolostuneena.

"Oh, wow. Tarkotatko, että välität musta?" Harry kysyi hymyillen.

"E-en"

"Draco, me sovittiin olla rehellisiä!" 

"Okei! Ehkä vähän, mutta vaan koska tän maailman kohtalo riippuu susta! Nyt kerro!" Huusin häpeissäni. 

Harry oli selvästi iloinen voitostaan. Tulisin vielä kostamaan tämän...

"Okei... No siis, olin sanomassa, että en haluis, että kerroittaisiin Hermionelle ja Ronille" Harry sanoi.

"Miksi? Luulin, että ette salaa toisiltanne mitään. Ootte kultanen trio!"

Harry näytti yhtäkkiä surulliselta. En kai sanonut mitään väärin?

"Vai haluatko pränkätä ne jotenkin...?"

"En... Se- Mä oon ehkä vähän vihanen niille. Me ei olla taaskaan oltu mitenkään tekemisissä koko kesänä. Tiiän kyllä, että se ei oo niiden syy... Se on vaan vaikeeta. Joskus mietin, että ne käyttäis sitä vaan tekosyynä sille, että niiden ei tarvis olla muhun yhteydessä..."

"Oh... Te ette ookkaan niin täydellisiä, mitä sanotaan... Ootteko te siis oikeesti ystäviä? Vai onko se vaan... Maineen takia tai jotain?" 

"Ollaan! Siis me ollaan ystäviä kyllä, oikeasti." Harry sanoi.

"Okei..." Sanoin hymyillen helpotuksesta. Harry ansaitsi tosiystäviä. Hän oli kestänyt jo ihan tarpeeksi paskaa elämänsä aikana. 

"Mutta... Sä sanoit, että haluisit olla mun kaveri" Harry muistutti.

"Joo.. Mitä siitä?"

Harry ojensi jostain syystä kätensä hymyillen.

"Ollaanko kavereita?"

Oh.. 

Tartuin Harryn käteen varovasti.

"Joo" Sanoin hymyillen leveästi. Olin aika varma, että olin myös punastunut, mutta en välittänyt. Olin fantasioinut tästä hetkestä niin kauan! En voinut uskoa, että se vihdoin tapahtuisi!

........

Dracon P.O.V

Minä ja Harry olimmen nyt tutkineet eri kirjoja jo viikon ajan, emmekä olleet vieläkään löytäneet ratkaisua ongelmaamme!

Jos totta puhutaan, mua ei haitannut yhtään tämä tilanne. Sain viettää Harryn kanssa aikaa, todistaa hänelle, että osaan olla hyvä ihminen, ja tutustua Harryyn! Ainut ongelma oli se, että Harrya katsoessani näin itseni, mikä vähän masensi mua. En todellakaan voinut ajatella itseni suutelemista! Mutta ehkä se olikin vain hyvä asia. Näin en ainakaan pilaisi meidän ystävyyttämme.

Lähtö tylypahkaan olisi huomenna... Tästä tosiaan tulisi vaikeaa, mutta se oli kaiken vaivan arvoista! Näin voisin jopa saada hyvitettyä kaiken Grangerille.

Minä ja Harry olimme hotellihuoneessamme yömyöhään. Harry luki jotain kirjaa muodonmuutoksiin liittyen. Ehkä nyt olisi hyvä aika ottaa esille huoleni siiät, miten tulen menemään Harrysta läpi... Tai Harry minusta!

"Harry?" Harry siirsi nopeasti huomionsa minuun.

"Me ei tulla löytämään sitä tän yön aikana! Meidän pitää tehdä suunnitelma" Selitin idiootille.

"Mmhh.. Oot oikeassa"

Otin esille paperin palan, mihin olin kirjoittanut tärkeitä asioita.

"Ota tämä. Oon kirjoittanut siihen tärkeitä asioita musta ja mun kavereista. Suosittelen sua tekemään samanlaisen." Ei sillä, että edes tarvitsisin sitä. Tiesin aika paljon Harryn elämästä, ystävistä ja mielenkiinnonkohteista...

"Okei" Harry sanoi ja otti paperin palan.

"Eli... Välttelen siis Pansya, puuskupuheja ja rohkelikkoja? Okei... Mitä Pansy on tehnyt saadakseen tällaista erityiskohtelua?" Harry kysyi.

"Se on vaan... Pansy... Parempi jos pysyt kaukana siitä" Sanoin yrittäen pitää kasvoni ilmeettöminä. En todellakaan haluaisi joutua selittämään sitä, miten selvitin sen, että tytöt ei oo todellakaan mun juttu...

"Selvä... No tiiät varmaan jo perus asiat mun elämästä. Ole mukava muille, paska taikajuomissa ja hyvä pimeyden voimien suojautumisessa." Harry kertoi . "Oh, ja jos yrität yhtään mitään luihusmaista huispauksessa voit olla varma, että pilaan sun mahdollisuudet koskaan voittaa mitään!" Sinne meni puolet hauskanpidosta. Noh, ehkä selviäisin...

"Okei... Miten sä aijot pärjätä taikajuomissa? Mä oon luokan paras, varmasti joku huomais jos yhtäkkiä olisin yhtä säälittävä kuin sä!"

"Luulisin kyllä, että Hermione on sun kaa samalla tasolla-"

"Niin varmaan!"

"Mutta voin vakuuttaa, että en oo niin huono, mitä muut luulee! Oon opiskellu loman aikana ja eräät oppilaat aina häiristi mua tunneilla niin, että mokasin!" Harry sanoi.

"Oh, tota.. Sori siitä?"

Harry vain mulkoili mua ja jatkoi lapun lukemista.

"Tässä tuli mieleen... Et kertonut yhtään, mm.. Kenestä oisit kiinnostunut" Harry sanoi nyt taas hymyillen.

"Kiinnostunut? Öh, mä en ole. Kiinnostunut. Kenestäkään"

Pysy rauhallisena. Pysy ilmeettömänä! Harry vain yrittää kalastella tietoja! Se ei tarkota sillä mitään! 

"Okei..." Harry sanoi tutkien kasvojani mielenkiinnolla. Idiootti! "Mun pitää varottaa, että Ginny saattaa käyttäytyä oudosti sua kohtaan. Ron kertoi, että se on ihastunut muhun. Mulla oli myös vähän... Öh, säätöä? Cho Changin kanssa viimevuonna. Se päättyi kyllä aika nopeasti, joten oon aika varma, että Cho on päässy jo siitä yli" Harry kertoi minulle.

Yritin pysyä edelleen ilmeettömänä, välittämättä suuresta kateellisuuden määrästä! Oh, Merlin! Miksi Harryn piti ottaa tämä aiheeksi?

"Ootko sä?" Päätin kysyä. Mun oli pakko tietää!

"Mitä?"

"Päässy yli Chosta? Tai onko sulla tunteita Ginnyä kohtaan" Kysyin rohkeasti. 

"Joo, oon päässy yli! Ja ei ole. Me ollaan vaan kavereita" Harry vakuutti minulle.

Helpotus!

"Entä Hermione?"

"Hermione? Ei! Me ollaan vaan ystäviä!"

Nyt kun olin varma, että pystyin nukkumaan ensi yönä ilman tuskaa, päätin lopettaa keskustelun siihen, ennen kuin sanoisin jotain tyhmää!

\---

Harryn P.O.V

En saanut mielestäni sitä, kuinka erikoisesti Draco käyttäytyi tänään. Hän selvästi yritti peitellä tunteitaan kun keskustelimme säännöistä. Hän tottakai teki sitä aina silloin tällöin, varmaan vahingossakin. Se vain ei ollut yhtä ilmiselvää kuin tänään. Tämän takia olin edelleen hereillä. Kello oli jo yli 3 ja huomenna olisi aikainen herätys... Ehkä vaan pelkäsin, että Draco ei oikeasti halunnut tutustua muhun. Ehkä se oli vain hänen julma suunnitelma saada tietoa musta ja käyttää sitä tylypahkassa hyväksi. 

Toisaalta olin nyt Dracon kehossa ja voisin tehdä mitä vain hänelle. Draco ei siis voisi tehdä mitään, sillä voisin pilata hänen maineensa silmänräpäyksessä.

.......

Dracon P.O.V

Minä ja Harry mentiin yhdessä juna asemalle, mutta jatkettiin erillään loppu matka. Yritin epätoivoisesti etsiä Grangeria ja Weasleyta. En ymmärrä, miten Harry oletti, että pystyisin esittää häntä. 

Olin aina ollut kateellinen Harrylle kaikesta huomiosta, mitä hän saa. Kuitenkin nyt, kun jouduin kokea sen huomion määrän, olen kiitollinen, että en ole Harry.

Monet ekaluokkalaiset jäivät tuijottamaan mua, ja jotkut jopa tulivat puhumaan. Aloin pikkuhiljaa raivostumaan, joten menin ensimmäiseen vaunuun, missä ei ollut ketään. Yksin oli aina paljon helpompaa. 

Istuin tyytyväisenä hiljaisuudessa kunnes joku tuli ja keskeytti lepäämiseni. 

"Harry?" Granger sanoi hiljaisesti. "Oh, Harry! Me etsittiin sua kaikkialta," Granger sanoi ja ryntäsi halaamaan minua. "Olen niin pahoillani, ettei me voitu pitää yhteyttä!" 

"Öh.. Ei se mitään, G-Hermione" sanoin ja annoin vakuuttavimman hymyn, mitä sain aikaseksi.

Kun Granger vihdoin päästi irti, Weasley tuli ja antoi myös halin. Se oli yksi kauheimmista kokemuksistani.

"Harmi, että et päässyt meille tänä kesänä! Hermione yritti saada Dumbledorea suostumaan edes muutamaan yöhön, mutta sekin oli liian vaarallista!" Weasley selitti. 

"Ymmärrän kyllä."

Miten Harry puhui ystävilleen? Hän oli seurassani vähän sarkastinen ja rento, mutta oliko hän sellainen muidenkin kanssa? 

"Mua väsyttää, joten taidan nukkua nyt", sanoin tyytyväisenä mainioon pakokeinooni.

Tästä ei seuraisi mitään hyvään, olin varma siitä.

Pian heräsin, kun joku veti hiuksiani. 

"Mitä ihmet-", olin sanomassa, kunnes huomasin Harryn käden näkymättömyysviitan alta.

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Harry?" Hemione kysyi.

"Oh, joo. Painajainen vaan. Öh, meen tästä muualle hetkeksi..." Sanoin ja lähdin Harry vieressäni.

\-----

Harryn P.O.V

Junamatka ei todellakaan mennyt hyvin. Löysin tyhjän vaunun, mutta Blaise ja Pansy löysivät mut. Pansy, se yksi henkilö kenestä mun piti pysyä kaukana! He alkoivat puhumaan heidän suunnitelmistaan, mikä ei ollut vielä niin paha. Kuitenkin kaikki muuttui, kun Voldemort tuli aiheeksi! He kysyivät mihin ja miksi olin karannut kesäloman loppupuolella. Lähdin keksimään tekosyitä, mutta he eivät uskoneet mua.

"Se oli Pimeä lordi, eikö niin?" Blaise kysyi varovaisesti, madaltaen ääntään. "Sen takia karkasit."

"Mä- Öh.." 

"Me tiedetään, että Pimeä lordi oli muuttamassa teille juuri samana päivänä kun karkasit", Pansy kertoi.

"Meillä on vaan yksi suuri ongelma. Hän nyt epäilee sua ja sun uskollisuutta! En ole varma miten äitisi voi, mutta tuskin hyvin..." Blaise sanoi.

"Voi ei..." Kuiskasin hiljaisesti. Tiesikö Draco, että Voldemort oli muuttamassa hänen kotiinsa? Mun täytyi kertoa hänelle mahdollisimman pian!

"Ootteko te kuullut mitään muuta Vol- Tiedät-kai-kehen liittyen?" Kysyin.

"Noh. Kuulin, että hänellä oli joku tehtävä sulle. Varmasti kosto isäsi teoista! En todellakaan syytä sua karkaamisesta, itekki olisin tehnyt samoin", Pansy kertoi.

"Okei.. Kiitos, kun kerroitte, oikeesti. Mun pitää ny mennä", sanoin ja lähdin etsimään Dracoa, tietenkin näkymättömyysviitta ylläni. 

\----

Dracon P.O.V

"Mitä ihmettä, Harry?" Kysyin hämmentyneenä.

"Okei, mulla on toosi huonoja uutisia", Harry sanoi hermostuneena. "Voldemort - minkä kuulemiselle hätkähdin- ei luota suhun, se ilmeisesti oli suunnitellu sulle jotain tehtävää, mutta karkasit! Tai minä karkasin... Nyt äitisi on ilmeisesti vaarassa. Oon niin pahoillani"

Äiti..? Olin kuullut Pimeyden Lordin suunnitelmista muuttaa meille, mutta olin unohtanut sen täysin! Äiti oli joutunut kestämään sitä hirviötä ilman minua tai isää? Mulle tuli heti syyllinen olo. Olin koko loppu loman nauttinut Harryn kanssa olosta, vaikka äitini oli joutunut kärsimään yksin! Miten ikinä hän tulisi antamaan mulle anteeksi. 

"Draco?" Harry kysyi, kun olin mennyt ajatuksiini ja jättänyt vastaamatta.

"O-onko äitini tosiaan täysin yksin? Onhan edes Severus tai joku... Edes joku..." Kysyin pidetellen itkua.

"Oon pahoillani... En tiedä sen enempää", Harry sanoi ja halasi mua. "Kaikki kyllä järjestyy"

Tunsin lämpimät kyyneleet poskillani. Koko kehoni tuntui tärisevän pelosta, Harry kuitenkin halasi minua lujemmin, mikä rauhoitti mua vähän...

"M-mitä me voidaan muka tehdä? Mä en oo mitään verrattuna Pimeään Lordiin!"

"Me voitaisiin puhua Dumbledorelle..?" Harry ehdotti.

Irtouduin halista kuullessani ehdotuksen. Harry tosissaan aikoi luottaa Dumbledoreen? Mitä sen päässä oikeen liikkui!

"Ootko sekasin? Se laitto sut pahoinpideltäväksi! Dumbledore on antanut sun joutua kuoleman vaaraan useita kertoja! En olisi yllättynyt jos hän olisi lähes yhtä paha kuin Pimeä Lordi."

"Etkö sä nyt vähän liioittele-" 

"Pystytkö todistaa, että olen väärässä? Ihan totta, oot täys idiootti!" Huusin Harrylle. Onneksi olin käyttäny vaietusta, niin kukaan ei kuullut mitään.

"Okei! Ei kerrota Dumbledorelle. Onko sulla mitään parempia ideoita?" Harry kysyi.

"Severus"

"Sä et voi olla tosissasi", Harry sanoi. "Miten voit luottaa Snapeen enemmän kuin Dumbledoreen?"

"Luotatko muhun?" Kaduin kysymystäni heti kun sanoin sen. Ei Harry muhun luottaisi! "Älä vastaa tuohon. Mä tunnen Severuksen. Hän ei satuttaisi mua, okei."

Harry harkitsi hetken mutta suostui pian. 

"Aijotaanko me kertoa sille myös meidän... Ongelmasta..?" Harry kysyi.

"Ehkä se olisi hyvä idea. Severus varmasti keksisi parannuskeinon paljon meitä nopeemmin"

.....

Harryn P.O.V 

Lajittelua oli outoa katsoa Luihuisten näkökulmasta. Aina kun Luihuinen sai uuden oppilaan, monet rohkelikot buuasivat tai käyttäytyivät muuten vain tyhmästi... Ei ihme, että Rohkelikot ja Luihuiset vihasivat toisiaan...

Ruokailun jälkeen olin menossa Luihuisten tupaan. Olin onnistunut välttelemään Dracon kavereita koko loppupäivän. Kuitenkin, Snape ehti löytää mut ennen ketään muuta.

"Draco!" Hän huusi ja veti mut hänen luokkaansa.

"Mitä oikein ajattelit!" Snape huusi vihaisena. "Kuinka typerä sinun täytyy olla, jos et ymmärrä, että tämä asia ei koske VAIN sinua!" Snape osoitti Harrya agressiivisesti.

"Ymmärrän kyl-"

"Et edes halua tietää mitä Narcissa on joutunut kokemaan takiasi" Snape piti dramaattisen tauon, tuijottaen suoraan sieluuni, "Olet onnekas, että hän ei tappanut äitiäsi. Tai luovuttanut sinun suhteesi."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Kysyin hiljaisesti. 

Snape antoi minulle tuomitsevan katseen ja jatkoi torumistani. "Nyt kun olet ollut vuorostasi täysi idiootti, on sinun aikasi ottaa vastuuta. Pimeä Lordi on antanut sinulle tärkeän tehtävän."

"Minkä tehtävän?" Kysyin hämmentyneenä. 

"Sinun täytyy tappaa Professori Albus Dumbledore."

Tappaa Dumbledore

Dracon olisi täytynyt tappaa Dumbledore. 

En tiennyt enää, mitä tehdä. Pitäisikö kertoa Snapelle, kuka oikeasti olen? Sehän oli alkuperäinen suunnitelma. Mutta sitten Dracon joutuisi tehdä se. 

Miten Draco voisi koskaan todistaa olevansa hyvä, jos hän ei saa edes mahdollisuutta siihen?

"M-miten mä sen tekisin?" Kysyin Snapelta, edelleen shokissa.

"Lupasin auttaa sinua tässä, joten tee niin kuin sanon." Nyökkäsin varovasti "Sinulla on 2 kuukautta aikaa valmistautua. Tule huomenna tänne; sama aika, älä ole myöhässä. Nyt mene tupaasi."

Oliko Draco Malfoyn pelastaminen tämän kaiken vaivan arvoista? Miksi edes harkitsin tätä? Kyse oli Malfoysta. Draco oli kiusannut minua ja ystäviäni koko Tylypahkan ajan. Hän oli kuolonsyöjän poika!

Poika, joka yritti vain saada vanhempiensa hyväksyntää. 

Olisinko itse yhtään sen parempi ihminen, jos mun isä olisi yhtä kamala?

Mun isä oli kiusaaja ja hänestä tuli hyvä ihminen loppujen lopuksi. Sirius... Sirius kasvoi huonossa perheessä ja hänestäkin tuli hyvä ihminen, kun hän löysi oikeita ystäviä. 

Mitä jos mun ystävät pystyisivät työntämään Dracon oikealle reitille? Mitä jos tämä oli kohtalon tapa auttaa Dracoa parempaan suuntaan?

En voisi pilata sitä. Mun täytyi auttaa Dracoa.

\------  
Dracon P.O.V

Sovimme tapaamisen tarvehuoneen edessä. Tarvehuone olisi täydellinen suunnittelu paikka. Harry kertoi, miten se oli auttanut Harrya ja Albuksen Kaartia viime vuonna. Olisi niin siistiä, jos olisin ollut osana Albuksen Kaartia... Noh, olin nyt Harryn kaveri, joten en voinut valittaa.

Olin pärjännyt ihan hyvin Grangerin ja Weasleyn kanssa tähän asti. Mun oli pakko myöntää, että Granger oli ihan mukava. Hän tosiaan vaikutti hyvältä ja huomaavaiselta ystävältä.

"Mitä sä ajattelet?" Granger kysyi.

"En mitään ihmeellistä...", Sanoin ja tuijotin takkaa, minkä edessä istuimme. 

"Oot käyttäytynyt oudosti kesäloman jälkeen", Hermione totesi ja tuli viereeni. "Onko sulla kaikki hyvin?"

Yritin keksiä jotain sanottavaa, mikä oli vaikeaa. En halunnut pilata Harryn ja Grangerin välejä!

"Ajatteletko Siriusta?" Granger kysyi, ennen kuin ehdin vastata.

Sirius...? Harry ei ollut kertonut mulle tästä mitään!

"Mun pitää mennä.." Sanoin ja lähdin tarvehuoneelle päin. Meillä olisi tapaaminen kuitenkin pian. Toivottavasti en huolestuttanut Grangeria liikaa.

...

Odotin ahdistituneena Harrya. Hetken odottelun jälkeen näin itseni kävelevän hitaasti luokseni. Se oli todella outoa. Harry oli erikoisen hyvin oppinut matkimaan mun ilmeitä ja liikkeitä.

"Hei, H-Draco? Millä me kutsutaan toisiamme?" Kysyin. 

"Mm.. Luulisin, että tarvehuoneessa voidaan ihan hyvin puhua normaalisti", Harry sanoi hymyillen. 

"Miten toi siis toimii?"

Harry pyysi mua odottamaan ja käveli edestakaisin, kuin sekopää. Pian ovi ilmestyi seinälle ja Harry meni sisälle. 

Wow.

Astuin itsekin sisälle ja näin avaran, valoisan huoneen, mikä oli täynnä kirjoja. Kirjahyllyjä täytyi olla ainakin satoja. Katsoin ympärilleni ja näin Harryn istumassa pehmeällä sohvalla. En ensiksi kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota kunnes tajusin, että se oli Harry. Ei Harry mun kehossa, vaan ihan oikea Harry Potter pörröisillä hiuksillaan ja vihreillä silmillä!

"Mitä ihmettä! Harry sä olet Sinä!" Huusin hämmästyneenä.

Harry naurahti. "Se on luultavasti vain tarvehuone. Pyysin, että olisimme.. omat itsemme täällä."

"Oh.." Olisi pitänyt arvata!

Menin Harryn viereen istumaan.  
"Miten sulla on mennyt?" Harry kysyi hymyillen lämpimästi.

"Hyvin kai. Granger on kyllä jo huomannut, että käyttäydyn oudosti..." Sanoin. Se oli noloa. Olinhan vakuuttanut itselleni, että tunsin Harryn hyvin. Todellisuudessa en tiennyt läheskään tarpeeksi, ollakseni edes uskottava!

"Älä stressaa siitä liikaa. Ei se mua haittaa, vaikka Hermione saisikin tietää", Harry sanoi ja laittoi kätensä mun olkapäälle. Yritin pysyä mahdollisimman rauhallisena, vaikka sydämeni löi lujaa ja tunsin kasvoni kuumottavan.

"Okei.. Ootko sä onnistunut välttelemään Pansya?" Kysyin. Katsoin Harrya suoraan hänen kirkkaan vihreisiin silmiinsä ensimmäistä kertaa. Vihdoin näin Harryn. Ajatus sai mut hymyilemään onnesta. Ehkä tästä tulisikin vielä jotain.

"Yllättävän hyvin. Oon onnistunut olemaan yksin", Harry kertoi. 

"Okei. Ootko jo jutellut Severuksen kanssa?" Kysyin.

"Joo, meillä on tapaaminen tänään liittyen.. Sun äitiin." Harry selitti.

"Onko äiti kunnossa?"

"Elossa ainakin. Mutta älä huoli, me kyllä keksitään tapa sen suojelemiseen", Harry kertoi.

"Okei... Sä siis kerroit tästä Severukselle?"

Harry hiljeni. Hän ei siis jostain syystä ollut vielä kertonut, vaikka me niin sovittiin.

"En luota Snapeen", Harry viimein sanoi.

"Meillä ei ole mitään muutakaan vaihtoehtoa!" Selitin idiootille. 

"Tää on yhtä lailla munkin asia, sä et luota Dumbledoreen, enkä mä Snapeen. Musta se on ihan reilua"

Mikä oli ihan totta. Se silti ärsytti mua, joten yritin väittää vielä vastaan. Halusin pelastaa äitin mahdollisimman pian ja se ei onnistuisi, jos olisin jumissa Harryna! 

"Haluatko jäädä mun kehoon vai!" 

"Kyllä mä kestän, ei meillä mikään kiire ole vielä", Harry sanoi.

"Entä minä? Mulla on kiire! Mä en jaksa leikkiä sua ja esittää parhaita kavereita verenpetturin ja kuraverisen kanssa!"

"Miten sä kehtaat?" Harry kysyi, selvästi raivoissaan. Olin mennyt liian pitkälle. 

"En voi uskoa, että edes harkitsin sun auttamista!" Harry huusi. "Luulin jopa, että me oltais kavereita tai jotain. Selvästi olin väärässä!" Harry sanoi lähtiessään tarvehuoneesta.

"Me ollaan-", yritin sanoa, mutta Harry paiskoi oven kiinni.

"Vittu!" Huusin vihaisena itselleni. Mun ei ollut tarkoitus... Lupasin parantaa tapani. Tottakai mokasin heti! 

......

Harryn P.O.V

Miten Draco kehtasi... Tämän kaiken jälkeen. Ymmärrän häntä kuitenkin; mulla on kauhea ikävä mun ystäviä ja omaa elämääni. Varmasti Draco tuntee samoin. Mutta se ei silti hyvitä sitä, mitä hän sanoi...

Ronin P.O.V

Harry oli alkanut käyttäytymään todella oudosti kesäloman jälkeen. Hän unohtelee asioita, joskus jopa tärkeitäkin. Minä ja Hermione ollaan juteltu hänestä usein. Hermione on ehdottanut masennusta syyksi - hän selitti huolella kaikki oireet ja syyt elien. Mun on kyllä pakko myöntää, että se voi olla mahdollista.

Harry oli lähtenyt jonnekkin tänään illalla. Hermione kertoi, ettei Harry ollut regoinut Siriukseen mitenkään, aivan kuin ei muistaisi siitä mitään. Aloin pikkuhiljaa epäilemään, että jotain muutakin oli meneillään. Hermione sanoi, että Harry vain yrittäisi haudata tunteensa tai jotain - Mä en usko niin. Olen varma, että tämä on joku Tiedät-kai-kenen juoni. Harry kärsi näyistä viimevuonna; miksei Tiedät-kai-kuka voisi olla tämänkin takana.

Kesken ajatteluni näin kun Harry ryntäsi huoneeseen ja suoraan sänkyynsä. 

"Harry?" kysyin häneltä hämmentyneenä.

Ei vastausta... Kuulin vain Harryn hiljaisen, epätasaisen hengityksen.

"Hei, onko kaikki ok?" kysyin.

Lähestyin Harrya varovaisesti.

"Painu vittuun!" Harry viimein huusi, kun kosketin hänen olkapäätään.

"Har-"

"OOTKO MENETTÄNY KUULOSI?! HÄIVY!" Harry huusi hysteerisesti.

Jotain oli selkeästi tapahtunut. Tiedän, että en ole paras tunteellisissa asioissa, mutta mun oli pakko yrittää auttaa Harrya jotenkin!

"Harry! En oo lähdössä minnekkään, okei?" Sanoin ja istuin Harryn viereen sängylle. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Mä- S-se oli Malfoy..." Harry sanoi ja alkoi itkemään hiljaisesti. Mitä Malfoy olisi voinut tehdä Harrylle saadakseen tämmöisen reaktion? "Malfoy- Vihaan sitä! Luulin, että voin- että se voisi muuttua", Harry kertoi.

Malfoy ja Harry? Kavereita? Mitä oli meneillään?

"Mistä sä oikein puhut? Mitä on tapahtunut?" Kysyin.

"Öh- Mä lupasin auttaa Malfoyta yhessä asiassa ja- Se on monimutkaista... Mä-Malfoy lupasi parantaa tapansa. J-ja se rikko lupauksensa. Haukkui sua ja G-Hermionea... Vihaan sitä! Miten kukaan kestää mu-Malfoyta? Maailma ois paljon parempi paikka ilman sitä!" Harry huusi itkien. Mulla kesti kauan ymmärtää, mitä Harry oli kertonut mulle.

"Sä ja Malfoy... Ootte kavereita?" Kysyin edelleen hämmentyneenä ajatuksesta.

"Oltiin kavereita! Ei se muhun enää luota.." Harry sanoi.

"Suhun?" Nyt en ainakaan ymmärrä. Malfoy petti Harryn luottamuksen hänen kertoman perusteella... 

"Öh- Siis-" Harry mumisi erikoinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Ta-tarkotan vaan... Mä en luota siihen enää, joten se ei luota muhun myöskään..." Harry yritti selittää. Harry tosiaan käyttäytyi oudosti. Mitä jos Malfoy oli tehnyt jotain Harrylle? Mitä jos tämä oli osa sen suunnitelmaa? Mitä jos Malfoy oli osa Tiedät-kai-kenen suunnitelmaa!

"Okei.. No kannattaa unohtaa Malfoy. Siitä tulee vaan harmia", Sanoin. 

..............

Dracon P.O.V. 

"Siitä tulee vain harmia"

Lause pyöri päässäni, muiden vikojeni joukossa. En saanut unta koko yönä, kun mietin vain sitä, miten Harry vihaisi mua nyt.

Ron oli oikeassa - musta on vain harmia. Ehkä mun pitäisi vain pysyä pois Harryn tieltä. Ei se mua kaipaa. 

Miten mun pitäisi pelastaa äiti Harryn kehossa? En voinut mennä kotiin, se oli täynnä koulonsyöjiä. Olisi outoa jos kysyisin Severukselta Äidistä; Harry ei halunnut kertoa totuutta hänelle... 

En tiennyt, mitä tehdä.  
...

Aamulla menin väsyneenä aamupalalle. Weasley ja Granger huomasivat väsymykseni. Tottakai huomasivat. Yritin etsiä Harrya luihuisten ruokapöydästä, mutta en nähnyt häntä missään. Severustakaan ei ollut salissa. 

Ehkä Harry oli mennytkin puhumaan Severuksen kanssa. 

Mutta miksi? 

\------  
Harryn P.O.V.

Päätin odottaa, että Draco pyytäisi anteeksi ja jatkaa sitten ystävinä. Tiesin, että hän ei tarkoittanut sitä - en voinut kuitenkaan päästää häntä liian helpolla. 

Päätin mennä puhumaan Snapelle heti aamulla. Mitäköhän siitäkin tulisi. Hän vihasi mua ja mä sitä...

Koputin Snapen huoneen ovea ja odotin hermostuneena. Olin jo valmistunut Snapen saarnaukseen ja tuomitseviin katseisiin.

"Draco?" Snape kysyi. "Mitä teet täällä?"

"Meidän pitäisi puhua yhdestä jutusta", Sanoin itsevarma ilme kasvoillani.

"Tule sisälle."

.........

"Olet Harry Potter, Draco Malfoyn kehossa?" Snape kysyi. Nyökkäsin. Yritin tutkia hänen ilmeestään Snapen mielentilaa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tyhjät. Ei mitään vinkkiä siitä, oliko hän vihainen vai ei.

"Miten?" Snape kysyi, edelleen rauhallisena.

"En tiedä, professori. Heräsin vain Dracon kehossa. Luulin sen ensiksi olevan unta, mutta Draco otti muhun yhteyttä ja tapasimme. Vietimme loppu kesäloman yhdessä, etsien parannusta", selitin.

"Ja ette ajatellut ottaa kehenkään yhteyttä? Dumbledoreen? Minuun?" Snape kysyi, nyt pelottavan näköisenä.

"Draco ei luottanut Dumbledoreen enkä minä suhun..."

"Silti olet kertomassa asiasta minulle. Miksi?" Snape kysyi.

Aloin miettimään miksi päätin kertoa Snapelle. En vieläkään luottanut siihen täysin. Ehkä halusin vain puhua jollekin. 

"Öhh... Meille tuli riita. Välität Dracosta ja tunnet hänet, joten osaat auttaa mua", kerroin.

Snape nyökkäsi ja tuijotti mua, luultavasti analysoiden minua.

"Voin auttaa teitä, mutta parannuksen tekemisessä kestää. En ole edes varma, mikä aiheutti tämän. Yritä sopia Dracon kanssa", Snape sanoi ja pyysi minua lähtemään.


End file.
